The Underland Discovers Fanfiction
by On Edge
Summary: Look at title for sum. A twoshot where first chapter tells you what's going on and how the next chapter happened. R&R please. I didn't think I should rate it K.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any (sniffs) characters (sniffs) but I (sniffs) wish I did. (sniffs)

A/N A twoshot where Gregor, Luxa, Howard, the Bane, Ripred, Ares, and others discover fanfiction! So, Ares is alive! Only because it's a twoshot meant to make you laugh. Sorry if you end up 'wasting your time', but isn't that what all parents say we do when we go on here? R&R peeps! Hope it's amusing, even though it's odd…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N This is an intro to the oneshot. It is more detailed and not nearly as funny.**

**It was meant for your satisfaction.**

Gregor's dad had recently gone back to being a science teacher. It was required to have a laptop, so on Saturday, Gregor 'borrowed' it and brought it to the Underland.

" What is this strange device?" Luxa asked him when he showed her, Howard, the Bane, Ripred, Ares, Hazard, Aurora, Nerissa, and Nike the laptop.

They were all crowded in Luxa's chambers, which she now shared with Hazard. Gregor was in the middle of the floor, with everyone else swarming around him, trying to see better what the strange thing was.

Gregor decided to tell them it was called a laptop, it was a device used to… it was…_a portable, usu. battery-powered microcomputer small enough to rest on the user's lap._

That's what told Gregor when he searched it.

" May I see this wonderful, amazing device?" Ripred asked sarcastically.

" No!" Gregor shouted, " You'll break it!" **(A/N Yeah, it's way OC, but it was going to be that and 'It's mine' so shut up.)**

" What?! If I could break it, how fragile is the thing? Also, Lizzie wouldn't like to hear you saying that. And what would happen if Pearliegirlie here touch it?" that was Ripred.

" Gregor?" Howard asked.

" Yeah?" Gregor responded.

" Do you mean that we can find _anything_ on this laptop device?" he questioned.

" Most everything." Gregor replied a-matter-of-factly.

" This is most interesting, Overlander," Aurora purred.

Nerissa suddenly went still and said,

" _The site which you will find_,

_contains something so blind,_

_the people that do rhyme,_

_are crazy as the 'Prophecy of Time'."_

" Ares, can you carry Nerissa to the hospital?" Gregor asked warily

The black bat left..

" It's nice to know we have a new prophecy," Ripred said derisively.

" Did you say I would break this device?" the Bane asked, just realizing what Ripred said.

Ripred rolled his eyes.

" Gregor, could I please search something?" Hazard asked.

Gregor was caught by surprise. He told Hazard he could.

" My mother told me of a machine called a computer and described what it was like, and this shows remarkable resemblance to what she told me about," Hazard explained.

" Oh, yeah, there's a less high-tech instrument called a computer, but I couldn't bring one since they have wire that plug into the wall circuits." Gregor said.

" She also told me about a site…" Hazard said hesitantly.

" What was this 'site', Hazard?" Luxa asked.

" It is called said, more confidently.

" Let us go to this site they speak of," purred Nike.

**End Intro**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N That was the Intro- hope it was good, please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

**A/N Beware! This is the craziest fanfiction you'll ever read! Completely OC! R&R!  
**

**Beginning of Oneshot**

Gregor typed into the search key. He came up with: Your Imagination.

Gregor clicked on the first thing he came up with. A voice came on:

_Congratulations, you have received a free, Apple, Ipod nano._

" Noooo! The voice that haunts me in my dreams!" The Bane cried.

Luxa spoke after that," This is free? Gregor do it! I want a free Irop nana!"

" Man, I wonder where that came from!" Gregor screamed over the commotion.

" Can we please get a move on, people?! I'm losing my patience!" Ripred said. " Patience…what's patience?" Everyone ignored the Bane. " Hmm… Gregor! Click on the book section!" people would think that Luxa was high, and she probably was. They had been playing Bella Dancer-Ella before they went on the laptop. " Who know how to read? I think all of you would have trouble reading Overland slang, save Hazard," Gregor had decided to point this out, because it was a site for stories. " Gregor! Search 'Underland'!" Howard was yelling like a little girl. " I can't, Howard, we need to look at this site!" Gregor said. " Why?" Hazard asked. " Umm… you said this was the site people talked about, Hazard," Gregor replied.

" Oh, okay," Hazard said, as if forgetting about it completely.

"Gregor, you are supposed to click on 'book'," Luxa screeched.

" Cousin, are you feeling alright?" Howard asked her.

" I am fine! Gregor, click on 'books'!" Luxa was going crazy.

" Okay…" that was Gregor.

Gregor clicked on 'books' and a whole list popped up. Gregor tried to read it, but suddenly it was snatched from his hands.

" The evil device is mine!" Everyone slowly backed away from Ripred, except Gregor, because he was the only person in all of Regalia who didn't hear him. **(A/N As I said, biggest OC you'll ever see.)**

Suddenly the Bane grabbed it from him, " No, it is mine!"

This became a whole fight, (the only way Gregor contributed was by being a pillow when Luxa fell from Aurora) and at the end of it, the only thing that was of any importance was that page on the laptop was now with a list of stories people wrote for… for.. them.

" That's my name! See?!" Luxa was acting the equivalent of a 3-year-old..

" Mine's more important! I see my name more than yours!" the Bane and Luxa got into a big argument, and Gregor ended it by saying, "Man! All these stories are about me!"

" No they aren't! Some of them are about me!" Aurora shivered when Ripred said that.

" Click on one, Gregor!" Gregor wondered if Hazard had participated in the fight.

Gregor clicked on one. He read the first sentence, which said:

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just wish I did.

A/N Okay, I hope you all enjoy my story! There will be a lots of Gluxa ( GregorXLuxa) because this is pointless fluff.

" Mmm… fluff, the stuff you put on sandwiches!" no one but Gregor knew what the Bane was talking about. (although Luxa knew what a sandwich was)

Ripred, Hazard, and Pearlpelt left because the Bane was determined to get a sandwich from the kitchen.

Gregor and Howard chose to read a different story, because Gregor and Howard both were confused about the Gluxa part. Luxa wasn't acting sane and Aurora went to go huddle in fear with Nike, who had been in the corner of the room since the voice on the laptop.

The story was like this:

Gregor was bored and went down to the Underland. There he met a bat and they flew through the tunnels and into the arena. Luxa was like, " Hey Gregor!"

Then they went to the palace where they met Howard who was like, " What are you doing here, Gregor?" because that was Howard's way of saying, why are you holding Luxa's hand?

" Do you want to do the Hokey-pokey, Gregor?" Luxa questioned him. Both Gregor and Howard ignored her because she wasn't sane at the moment. They decided to read another story.

This was the summary:

Nerissa's made a prophecy room. Will Gregor find himself being called back down to the Underland? R&R please!

They didn't want to read that. They decided it would be best if they figured out what 'Gluxa' was.

Gregor and Luxa get married. ( so there is Gluxa, of course)

" Tee hee hee!" Luxa wasn't sane, but she was able to read what it said.

" The nerve of these people!" Gregor shouted. He was glad, though, because he kissed Luxa in front of Howard.

Howard spoke up, " Well, this is odd."

**A/N Very odd indeed, Howard. Very odd. R&R! Because it's freaky _and_ stupid!**


End file.
